Always Lost in the Sea
by poupoulebambou
Summary: Kanon regarde la mer, et la mer regarde le monde... Une réflexion, une contemplation, mais surtout et avant tout, un cadeau à une personne qui se reconnaîtra en venant


_Hey ! Un OS très court, enfin, court par rapport à ce que j'écris d'habitude, écrit sur un coup de tête, mais surtout pour une intention très particulière. Ce texte est un cadeau, des mots que je dédie à une personne que j'aime du plus profond de mon coeur, qui se reconnaîtra en lisant ceci.  
_ _Ce texte, il est pour vous, il est pour moi, mais il est surtout pour cette personne.  
Bonne lecture 3_

* * *

La mer claquait contre la falaise.  
« Furieuse» n'était pas le mot qu'utiliserait l'homme qui la regardait, assis sur une protubérance de roche, les bras croisés et les cheveux au vent.  
Non, elle n'était pas furieuse, la mer, elle était libre, elle était puissante, mais à quoi lui servait il d'être en colère ? Rien ne pouvait entraver son chemin, rien ne pouvait l'enchaîner. Elle était éternelle, la mer, et elle creusera la falaise, à force de la caresser, elle érodera la pierre au bout de centaines d'années qui aux yeux de son ancienneté fabuleuse passeront comme un clin d'œil.  
Y aura t-il, à ce moment, un témoin de cette domination sublime ?  
Si il y en avait un, ça ne serait probablement pas Kanon, qui savait que son regard n'engloberait jamais plus qu'un instant furtif de la vie dantesque de cette étendue d'eau qui le fascinait.  
Il entretenait une relation étrange, avec la mer, qui dépassait le regard mélancolique d'un poète, la lueur excitée dans les yeux d'un enfant, qui dépassait mais englobait aussi cette terreur qu'elle lui inspirait. Kanon ne rentrera jamais plus dans l'eau, il n'y mettra plus jamais un seul pied, mais pourra t-il un jour la rayer de sa vie, empêcher son regard d'y dériver, empêcher ses pas de le mener sur cette falaise ? Elle avait tenté de lui ôter la vie, et maintenant était le héraut passionné de ses pensées, elle les menait jusqu'à l'horizon, où elles disparaissent, mouraient avec les vagues sur le sable et les cailloux de Grèce, sur une plage qu'il ne voyait pas d'ici...  
Midi n'était pas encore arrivé, le soleil était pâle et brillait sur l'eau, et le vent poussait les cheveux de l'homme qui n'avait plus de titre en arrière.  
Il savait ce qu'il y avait derrière lui, le Sanctuaire, mais son attention ne s'était jamais vraiment attachée à cet endroit : C'était à Athéna qu'il avait prêté serment, pas à un tas de pierre ancien dont l'histoire restait marquée dans les fissures encore grandes ouvertes. Kanon avait depuis longtemps fermé ses cicatrices, il avait planté une aiguille brûlante dans sa chair et avait recousu ses plaies lui même, pour que contrairement à beaucoup d'autres il puisse tourner son visage vers la promesse enivrante de liberté et tourner le dos à un passé qui jamais ne pourra être réécrit.  
Il en avait eu, des projets de contrôle, des envies goguenardes de domination, il avait été, il y a longtemps, mené par la haine, la soif de pouvoir, la soif de vengeance, la soif de reconnaissance, son corps et d'autres en portaient encore la suppurante trace, mais comme l'eau érodera un jour le plus grand des rochers, la plus solide des rancune finit un jour par se laisser emporter par le temps. La haine s'était changée en indifférence, la soif de pouvoir en puissance de détermination, et la reconnaissance ne lui importait guère plus, maintenant qu'il avait celle de la personne qu'il avait blessé, et maintenant qu'avant tout il avait la sienne.  
Kanon était un homme qui n'avait plus de titre, un homme qui n'avait plus d'autre attache que celle de la volonté de vivre, même dans un monde qui avait du mal à lui faire de la place, il était cet homme qui était fier de se tenir droit face à la mer et face aux démons qui tentaient parfois de le poursuivre, droit à contresens du vent car il était là où il voulait être et personne ne lui ordonnera jamais où aller. « Gardons nous, nous autres mortels de déclarer un homme heureux avant qu'il n'ait atteint la borne de sa vie, sans avoir à souffrir », Sophocle, Œdipe Roi, l'histoire d'un homme qui au summum de sa gloire retomba plus bas que terre. Kanon connaissait la mer, il savait que la loyauté ne touchait pas la poésie de ses vagues indépendantes, qu'elle l'avait noyé, qu'elle l'avait sauvé, qu'elle retenterait sûrement de le noyer encore et encore et se calmerait au dernier moment, ou non, mais il avait la main sur la barre de son bateau, et les yeux protégés du sel aveuglant de l'eau sur laquelle il naviguait.  
La mer était libre, la mer était puissante, la mer n'avait pas de maître, mais la mer ne sera pas le maître de Kanon, l'homme ne prendra pas la mer, et la mer ne prendra pas l'homme. Puisque la vie ne s'était pas fait conciliante avec lui, il en sera le rival amoureux, le poète révolté, le fantôme persistant. Quoi, alors, Kanon avait défié et manipulé les Dieux eux même ! En face de la mort, il avait tiré de lui même la force d'assumer ses péchés, en face même de ceux dont ils avaient causé le tort ! Son cœur ne s'était pas arrêté de battre, alors soit, c'était encore un étalon sauvage, un dragon qui couperait les vagues en deux et hurlerait au soleil, irait droit et ne prendrait pas de détours pour plaire aux visages masqués de ceux qui s'étaient enfermés et tendait vainement la main vers les nuages, alors oui, quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il l'empêchait de défier la vie, de défier la mer, l'océan, l'univers, non plus à la vaine force de ses pouvoirs et de son ambition jalouse, mais à la puissance inépuisable de sa vie, de son cœur battant, de ses yeux portés sur l'horizon et l'avenir !  
Rien.  
Il n'y avait pas plus impuissant que ceux qui tenteraient de se mettre en travers de sa route, pas plus aimés que ceux qui accepteront cet état de fait, pas plus enivrante quête que celle de la liberté, et il n'y avait pas plus belle raison que celle de la passion, pas plus beau voyage que celui qu'on accomplit, toujours au son glorieux de la vie, toujours perdus dans le rythme, toujours perdus en mer.

Kanon esquissa un sourire mi-amusé, mi-narquois, fermant les yeux en se relevant et tournant le dos à sa contemplation, marchant au loin, sa chevelure bleue claquant l'air, comme les vagues claquent la falaise.

* * *

 _Certains l'auront compris, le titre est une référence à une chanson de Noir Désir, Aux Sombres Héros de l'Amer. C'est cette chanson qui m'a inspiré et que j'ai écouté en boucle, avec d'autres chansons de ce groupe magnifique, pendant que j'écrivais. La référence à Sophocle est notée, puis il y en a une aussi à Renaud, je pense que vous l'aurez remarquée. Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu ~_


End file.
